


Fornax

by lavendercumulus



Series: Constellation's Shift [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Trans Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendercumulus/pseuds/lavendercumulus
Summary: She lived in darkness, but only realized this when she became aware of the darkness. Neither here nor there, it didn’t bother her to be in this place, because to be bothered, one has to have a concept of time, self, and that both are finite.





	Fornax

 

She lived in darkness, but only realized this when she became aware of the darkness. Neither here nor there, it didn’t bother her to be in this place, because to be bothered, one has to have a concept of time, self, and that both are finite.

 

Eventually it changed and there was a golden light just beyond the darkness. Strands of gold filled her mind, and where there is light, there is time. It seemed like she was floating towards a star. She was filled with a great joy, of the beauty of the light and excitement to approach it. The warmth of the darkness was caressing, it held her gently, while the light was pure joy. She was whole and a part of everything else that had ever existed, part of a line that stretched back to when stars and Goddesses made the world their home. Warm darkness and sweet cold light. Holding her in the protective embrace of the universe.

 

From a place between waking and sleeping, a voice spoke behind the star.

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

What are eyes to a star? Slowly, feeling began to seep into her limbs, and her face felt cold air. She became aware of her form as fitting within her body, as a physical form holding her mind. New sensations, new awareness.

 

“Wake up, Link.”

 

She opened her eyes. Blue shapes solidified above her into an unknowable structure. The liquid around her drained back into the ground, and she was left to lay on the warm stones. She laid there as her eyes adjusted to their new task of seeing, as her brain adjusted to consciousness.

 

There were three things that she knew. Her name was Link, she was in a warm cave in a bathtub, and that she had seen the fullness of the universe, and known herself to be part of it.

  
Everything else would come later.


End file.
